oggyandthecockroachesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oggy and the Cockroaches Comedy Show
The Oggy and the Cockroaches Comedy Show (also known as The New Adventures of Oggy and the Cockroaches in other countries or referred as Oggy ''and the Cockroaches ''in the intro and title cards) is an animated television program produced by TRex67Studios for Xilam in 2020, on Nickelodeon for Saturday mornings. It's quite similar to the Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. Description This was the third incarnation of the popular Oggy and the Cockroaches cartoon franchise (after Oggy Oggy ). The series was notable in being the first attempt since the cancellation of Season 5-7 to restore the original format of the cat and cockroach team as well as several other Xilam characters. After the original 512 television shorts run of the Oggy and the Cockroaches series, the creators left for other television shows (there's haitus between season 1-2, season 3, season 4 and season 5-7). The characters were leased to other animation studios who changed the designs, and eliminated all of the supporting characters. The previous made for TV Oggy Oggy in early 2020 was produced by Marc du Pontavice, but removed the cockroaches, due to the show being designed to appeal to preschoolers. The version by TRex67 was able to restore the familiar slapstick chase format, and reintroduced not only Bob, Olivia, Jack, and the Cockroaches, but also some of the other Xilam stars. Half hour shows would consist of two 7 minute Oggy & the Cockroaches episodes, plus one Zig & Sharko cartoon in the middle, featuring some other characters such as Candy from Space Goofs. Bob from Oggy and the Cockroaches was used in many of these Zig and Sharko episodes as well. The Passangers/Visitors from Season 2 of Zig and Sharko were also included. Still missing was the starfish character, who would not reappear due to make Marina more modern and simplistic, until the following made for TV series, Oggy and the Cockraoches Kids, in 2030 as, instead, a different starfish is used. The show's opening begins with Oggy chasing the cockroaches through a yellow curtain. But this curtain collapses as Bernie squeaks "Hi, Folks!". Oggy and the Cockroaches continue chasing, with Dee-Dee eating a banana and throwing it in Oggy's path. The other stars build a giant "Oggy & the Cockroaches" sign. (Similar to the second opening of Oggy & the Cockroaches Kids). Bernie and Marina are unharmed, Sharko has paint toppled on him and is tripped, Bob is knocked off his ladder, and Candy is also tripped with a bucket of blue paint falls on his head. The familiar executive producer credit of TRex67 briefly runs as Candy slips on wet paint. All except Marina and Bernie are chasing as the sign is ruined. After this this time Olivia and Lady K play on the ladder, which causes a bucket of red paint to fall on Oggy's head. Olivia and Lady K leave, The cockroaches whistle at the four that are chasing him, and Bernie and Marina get up and leave. The four arm themselves with paint and finish the sign but they continue to miss the cockroaches. The sign is mostly yellow, resembling the same yellow curtain seen earlier, but instead of the letters "O" from Oggy, "and", and "C" from Cockroaches be Blue with otherwise red letters. The entire words are solid red. Oggy, Dee-Dee, Marky and Joey smile, and the cockroaches wink at the end. The title only says Oggy and the Cockroaches but a narrator announces "The Oggy And The Cockroaches Comedy Show!". After the opening sequence would begin the wraparound segments, hosted by Bernie. He would start by painting the whole background with a single large brush stroke (making stylistic use of Filmation's characteristic "limited animation" technique), and he and the other characters would engage in brief comedic sketches. The closing sequence consists of a slightly different version of the opening theme, with stock footage from two of the episodes. One of the episodes is Oggy chasing the Cockroaches in a toy room, followed by a Marina and Sharko constructing a building. The TRex67 Studios logo appears, coming into focus. The familiar Xilam logo appears at the very end. Generally, the animation quality was decent, but not as smooth as the Marc de Pontavice animated Oggy/Zig and Sharko cartoons. The cels from the very beginning of the opening sequence of Oggy chasing the cockroaches towards the screen were reused. In addition to the animation, the show was characterized by very limited music score. The particular genre of music is Ragtime, in an attempt to mimic the classic episodes (which used Swing, Big Band, and Funk music, but not Ragtime). Unfortunately TRex67 Studios' common music is a very small amount of scores, and almost always synth. All of these episodes, both Oggy and the Cockroaches and Zig and Sharko, used the same stock, mostly created new for the series, but consisting of only a handful of largely synthesized tunes, either with minor variations or played at different speeds or pitches. The Zig and Sharko episodes would usually feature the passangers/visitors and sometimes Bob being antagonists to both Zig/Bernie & Sharko/Marina. Candy had miscellaneous roles, such as being the boss of movie studio guard Sharko in "Star Crossed Zig", and a frightful companion to Sharko and Marina in a haunted house in "Scared Alien". The series officially lasted for two seasons (with the second season consisting of reruns) and the individual episodes were eventually added to syndicated Tom & Jerry packages, and also occasionally appeared on Nicktoons and Nick 2. Reception Critical reception Although the series had a 7.6/10 on iMDB.com, the series received negative reviews from fans for it's animation, lack of returnee characters like Jack, Marina's starfish, Pit, Witch, and a few others from the old cartoons, terrible voice acting, music, and sound effects, the poor usage of slapstick and violence, low budget animation, Marc du Pontavice's involvement not being anywhere, Xilam outsourcing the animation to TRex67 Studios, and the second season being reruns of the first season, and fans thinking this is a rip-off of the Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. List of episodes Trivia * This is the second Oggy and the Cockroaches TV spin-off to air after Oggy Oggy.